The current state of the art for simulating outdoor athletic training in an indoor environment extends in a variety of directions. For example, current state of the art allows a user to download a software application onto a computer. The user may have a video file stored on the computer, the video file containing content directed to a bike ride over a bike trail. Further, the user may have a GPS data file stored on the computer that contains GPS information regarding the bike trail. The user may implement the software application to synchronize the video file with map views based on the GPS data file for future playback. The user may utilize the future playback during indoor bike training to simulate riding the outdoor bike trail.
However, the current state of the art has several limitations that include utilizing the software application on a user computer rather than on a cloud server. Further, the synchronization process is cumbersome as it requires the user to select several points in the video file and a corresponding point in map views based on the GPS data file to initiate video-map view/GPS data synchronization. In addition, such current state of the art requires the user to edit the video file and the GPS data file to be substantially the same length such that the software application can attempt to perform the synchronization process.
Other state of the art applications include providing video of a bike trail synchronized with map views based on GPS data to users on a local area network (e.g. CompuTrainer/RacerMate/VeloTrain). However, the limitations of such current state of art include the inability for users to upload their own recorded video content (e.g. crowdsourcing) and GPS/Performance data to a cloud server across the Internet and synchronize such data with each other.
Accordingly, there is a need for synchronizing uploaded video with map views based on GPS and performance data and presenting such synchronized video over the Internet to simulate outdoor athletic training.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.